<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet Nights by LeastExpected_Archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366734">Scarlet Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist'>LeastExpected_Archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>by Nothing Dlioncourt</p><p>A story of what happanes when a portal opens and the fellowship ends up in sunny dale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Least Expected</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected">Least Expected</a>, which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile">Least Expected collection profile</a>.</p><p>Disclaimer: Non of the chacters belong to me so please dont sue me as I am poor and I am allready living on next doors potato peelings.</p><p>Story Notes: This is a work in progress I have no idea how it might end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy looked at the extremely old book that sat on the table in front of him. Its cover looked as if it was made out of brown leather but it was hard to tell with the thick covering of dust.</p><p>He looked up as Willow blowed the dust away causing Xander to sneeze.</p><p>'Again how old is this book.' Dawn asked looking over her sister's Buffy shoulder.</p><p>'Five maybe six hundred years old.' Giles smiled pushing his glasses up his nose as his opened the front cover.</p><p>'According to legend it is said to be the book containing the incantations to open any dimensional portal.' Willow put in looking at the incredibly old pages of the book.</p><p>Dawn raised an eyebrow as she looked at the strange writing in front of her, 'Oh another one of those uh.' she joked She was used to a whole matter of weird stuff happened around Sunny Dale. More so to her because her sister Buffy was the slayer.</p><p>'What languish is that anyway Giles' Xander asked looking at the strange words. It certainly wasn't French</p><p>Giles pushed his glasses up again before answering. `It appears to be Elfish, according to legend it's the languish used by elves.'</p><p>'A book written by elves now that's just silly. Xander guffawed. You mean little fairies with pointed ears right. How are little fairies meant to open a book like that?'</p><p>Willow shook her head at Xander's fairy tale notion of elves. 'Angel elves are the same size as humans. They're stronger though and have faster reflexes. Elves can be warriors just as deadly as say a slayer.'</p><p>'Sorry but it does sound silly. I'm with Xander on this elves aren't real. I mean if I said Dawn looks over Buffy's shoulder and reads in elfish (open the portal to the land beyond Gondor. Open the portal to the wood of forever day, and the land of the waterfalls.) That some portal to fairy land will open.' Dawn smirks much to the distress of Willow and Giles.</p><p>'I don't think you should have done that.' Willow stuttered looking around. 'Nothing happened W...' Dawn didn't have time to finish what she was saying before the magic shop began to shake</p><p>'Told you shouldn't have done that.'</p><p>Two</p><p>Middle Earth just east of Gondor.</p><p>Aragorn lay on his bed stroking his elfin lovers golden hair. He smiled as he ran his hand over the elves soft flesh. He had been with human women but none wore as soft as his lover and Legolas was male.</p><p>He smiled as Legolas stirred next to him. The delicate elfin face turning to look at him. Every time Aragorn looked at that face he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Legolas eyes wore light but dark at the same time, his lips wore bee stung and as pretty as any maidens, but his delicate looks hid that he was also a powerful warrior.</p><p>'Morning my king.' Legolas grinned turning over to look at Aragorn. His long golden hair falling free without the warrior braids he often sported. For the entire world he looked a very comely maiden.</p><p>Aragorn not for the first time wondered how an elf could tell the different between a male and female. Then again in the elfin society it didn't matter who you fell in love with so maybe it didn't matter that much. Not that it seemed to matter in most of middle earth. There wore only a few raised eyebrows when Aragorn annoced he was taking a male elf as his consort. Nobody bothered now.</p><p>'Morning my Prince.' He smiled rolling on top of the blond beauty. He smiled as Legolas looked coyly up at him.</p><p>'We have official duties to carry out my king.'</p><p>'Mmm I'm sure Gandalf won't mind waiting for a while.' Aragorn laughed lowering his head to kiss Legolas. Gandalf was left waiting for a whole hour.</p><p>Gandalf sighed as he finessed his third cup of tea and lit his pipe. Really the king of Gondor should know better then to keep old friends waiting about. He smiled to himself though. He could guess what the king was up to after all a week ago he had just got married, and he had got married to Legolas one of the fairest elves in Middle Earth.</p><p>(Surly if I had an elf like Legolas in my bed I would forget about an old wizard) Gandalf thought and laughed (If I had an elf like Legolas I would forget my own name.)</p><p>He smiled as he remembered his youth; back in the day he had his fair share of beauties. He and Bilbo wore pure terrors. They ran amuck they did, he smiled, but that was many moons ago, now he was an old man like Bilbo but not that that was sad. He was still fit and with age he had gained unspeakable knowledge and due to his kind nature a whole bethy of friends.</p><p>Children of Hobbits, elves, and humans all looked on him as a favoured uncle. Wherever he visited he was always greeted with open arms and best of all respect, but he did love telling tales to the children who gathered round him to hear tales of fierce Dragons and nasty Orc's and fair Princesses. Most of those Children wore adults now apart from the elves and half elves who due to being immortal stayed youths a lot longer. As infants thy aged the same as humans but when they reached there teens the aging slowed right down and after thousands of years they reached the human age of forty and then the aging stopped</p><p>Legolas had been born two thousand years before him and he still had the appearance of a twenty year old. Aragorn who was a half elf had aged the same as mortals until he was in his late forties and then just stopped. As a youth nobody thought Aragorn would be immortal as half elves could be immortal or not. It came as a pleasant surprise when he suddenly stopped aging and many rejoiced, as Aragorn is a fair and just king.</p><p>'I hope we haven't kept you waiting to long Gandalf.' Aragorn smiled walking out onto the balcony his hair a little ruffled.</p><p>Gandalf gave him a sly grin 'Not at all Aragorn, not at all.'</p><p>Aragorn laughed and turned as his consort came onto the balcony. Gandalf would know what they had been up to when he saw that Legolas hadn't braided his hair and had quickly pulled on tunic and leggings. Aragorn thought Legolas looked more like a girl then ever without his tunic being belted and without his wrist guards.</p><p>'Gandalf old friend I'm so glad you made it.' Legolas grinned; both Aragorn and Gandalf noticed that the elves cheeks wore still blushed.</p><p>'Old, coming from someone who's over two thousand now that's rich.' Gandalf scorned but couldn't keep the laughter from his face as he stood and hugged Legolas then he hugged Aragorn</p><p>Legolas pulled away as he heard laughter in the distance he looked over the balcony and saw four hobbits and a dwarf walking towards the palace. Of course Aragorn or Gandalf wouldn't be able to see them or hear them but he was an elf he quickly left the balcony.</p><p>'Where you're going?' Aragorn shouted after him.</p><p>'To meet the rest of the fellowship.' He shouted back and wasn't surprised when Aragorn and Gandalf followed him.</p><p>Merry and Pippin wore laughing heatedly as they half skipped up the road to the palace of Gondor. Frodo and Sam wore holding hands; it seemed that Aragorn wasn't the only ones to bind on the quest. Gimli followed close behind only slightly taller then the four tiny hobbits.</p><p>'Sam you don't think that they will be shocked that we'll together now do you?' Frodo asked looking at Sam with those big unbelievable blue eyes.</p><p>Pippin looked back and shook his head, 'Frodo, remember that big royal banquet we all went to, the one with all them flowers and the massive band. The one that made your uncles elvensie birthday look small well that was Legolas's and Aragorn's wedding. I don't think there going to be that shocked.'</p><p>'I just worry sometimes. I can live with the old farts back in the shire pursing there lips every time they see me and Sam together but it's different when t comes to close friends.' Frodo smiled shyly.</p><p>'Don't worry master hobbit there going to be over the moon for you both like I was.' Gimli smiled through his dark auburn beard.</p><p>Frodo looked at him and a large smile spread across his face 'Thank you.'</p><p>They looked up as they saw three figures approached them; they all smiled as they greeted the rest of the fellow ship but there happiness was short lived as the ground began to shake.</p><p>Three</p><p>'Bloody hell. Spike swore as he entered the magic shop and found that it was having its own miny earthquake. What's happening?'</p><p>'Well Dawn has properly just opened a portal to fairy land.' Xander said looking up as something remembering a cloud gathered over his head.</p><p>'What we going to be attacked by tiny winged things?' Spike laughed holding on to the counter.</p><p>'No, it will be more likely elves that come through and there normal size.' Willow shouted over the racket of books falling of shelves. It was then that four hobbits fall though the cloud and landed on Xander and Spike. The Scooby's wore all to busy looking at the hobbits to hear the large crash that came from out back.</p><p>'Willow I thought you said elves wore the same size as humans these are no taller then three year olds.' Xander said looking at the four hobbits that cowered from him, apart from Sam who had stood protectively in front of Frodo.</p><p>'Ah there so cute.' Dawn said stepping forward.</p><p>'Dawn stand back they might be dangerous, they might look cute but appearances had fooled us in the past.' Giles said sensibly. After all in the past the have been fooled by cute things like these.</p><p>'Yes we are dangerous very dangerous. Don't come near us or... or we will do something really mean. Yes that's it really mean and nasty.' Pippin said trying to look as mean as possible only succeeding in making Willow Buffy and Dawn go 'Aww'</p><p>'Oh that's really going to worry them Pippin there properly going to eat us now.' Merry tutted drawing a gasp of fear from Frodo.</p><p>'We're not going to hurt you we want to be your friends little elves.' Dawn smiled getting strange looks from the hobbits.</p><p>'We not elves we're hobbits... Merry started saying when the suddenly the fire exit burst open and they all turned, that's an elf'</p><p>Buffy Willow Dawn Xander Giles and Spike all stood open mouth as Legolas stood in the doorway. His blond hair blowing round his face his eyes burning with a warning for the humans to step away from the hobbits.</p><p>'Bloody hell.' Spike gasped for the second time of night as his eyes like everybody else looked Legolas up and down. Legolas's body moved like a dancer as he pulled a sword from the wall of the magic shop and gave it several graceful swings. (Having a slayer their things like swords and what not are often hanging about.) They wore all too awestruck by his beauty to do anything.</p><p>'Did they try to hurt you.'? Legolas said looking over at the hobbits they all shook they head and smiled thankfully when they saw Aragorn Gimli and Gandalf come in behind Legolas.</p><p>'No we wouldn't hurt them unless they tried to hurt us.' Buffy said taking her own sword just in case. Not that she wanted to hurt the elf; she had strange feelings for the blond female. She hoped she wasn't gay then again would it really matter after all she had readily accepted it when willow said she was. It would just make thing compercalted.</p><p>'Legolas I think you can drop the sword now I don't believe any one will try and hurt the hobbits.' Gandalf said and smiled as Legolas lowered the sword.</p><p>For a long time they all stood around looking at each other before Gandalf decided it was high time that they introduced them selves.</p><p>'Well I think we all went to know who each other are so I think I'll go first. I'm Gandalf the White a wizard, and this is Aragorn King of Gondor. The elf is Legolas Prince of Mirkwood...'</p><p>'He's not a she, bloody hell.' Spike gasped and shook his head.</p><p>'Spike be polite.' Buffy scorned.</p><p>'Mmm yes and the dwarfs Gimli and the four hobbits are Merry Pippin Frodo and Sam and you are?' Gandalf finessed looking at the Scooby's. It was Giles who answered him.</p><p>`I'm Giles I own this shop.' He said looking with disdain at the mass of books that had fell off the shelves.</p><p>`I'm Dawn and that's my sister Buffy she the slayer.' Dawn smiled brightly as the fellowship nodded.</p><p>`I'm Willow.' Willow said stepping forward.</p><p>`She's a powerful witch.' Dawn added.</p><p>`I'm Xander and that's Spike.' Xander exclaimed.</p><p>`Yeah there's not a lot to say about Xander...' Dawn laughed.</p><p>`Thanks a lot Dawn.' Xander moaned.</p><p>`No need to thank me, and Spikes a vampire who recently got his soul back.' Dawn carried on.</p><p>`Well that's all well and dandy but how exactly did we get here in the first place.' Gimli grumbled.</p><p>`Well that would be my fault.' Dawn answered sheepishly.</p><p>
  <strong>(TBC)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fellow ship have landed in sunny dale.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me don't sue. If you do want to sue me you got to find me first ha ha ha.</p><p>Story Notes: Of course this is a crossover but I could only get one warning up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>That night after much complaints from the fellowship of being dragged from middle earth to sunny dale they all cheered up when Xander sercested getting something to eat.</p><p>Dawn smiled as she looked at the hobbits that she still thought to be adorable. 'I bet you boys would like some cookies.'</p><p>Of course Pippin instantly cheered up at this. 'You bet we would.' He exclaimed much to the laughter of the rest of the fellow ship, as the rest of the hobbits practatly fell over each other to get to the cookies.</p><p>'How about the rest of you?' Giles said trying to be the perfect host, well as perfect he could be after dragging the fellow ship from another dimension.</p><p>'Anything I'm starving.' Legolas suddenly blurted out much to the shock of the fellowship. Legolas like most elves only ate very little.</p><p>'How about Pizza?' Dawn says coming back with the hobbits that had cookie crumbs all over their face and more cookies in their hands.</p><p>'I never herd of Pizza but anything sounds good at the minute.' Gimli exclaimed.</p><p>'Pizza it is then and how about beer.' Spike said.</p><p>'Now you're talking, nothing sounds better then a good cold beer.' Aragorn grinned rubbing his hands together. Legolas smiled also he didn't so much care about the beer but he really was starving.</p><p>As the fellow ship and the Scoobies sat around eating pizza and drinking beer they all got to know each other a little better. Legolas sat near his husband and the Scoobies had begun to notice that Aragorn and him wore more then a little friendly.</p><p>It was the way that Aragorn kept stroking Legolas's thigh and stroking the blond hair out of the elves face. It was the way that Legolas kept looking under his lashes at the ruggedly handsome king, and it was defiantly the way that they suddenly after several cans of beer started kissing.</p><p>'Umm so your two are going out right.' Willow broached as Legolas rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder.</p><p>'More then that we're married.' Aragorn grinned his weather worn hand taking Legolas silky smooth one and holding it.</p><p>'So I guess you two won't mind sharing a room at my house then.' Buffy shrugged now all she had to do was figure out where the rest of the fellow ship would stay.</p><p>'Me and Frodo would like to share as well, we'll a couple also.' Sam stood up taking Frodo's hand and pulling him up.</p><p>After much debating the rooms wore shorted. Of course Legolas and Aragorn shared, as did Frodo and Sam. Merry pippin and Gimli didn't mind sleeping on Buffy's living room floor, and Gandalf would sleep in Giles spare bedroom.</p><p>'Oh it's going to be like a sleep over. Pippin laughed we can play games and tell stories and...And eat a lot more cookies.'</p><p>'You just ate a load of cookies and half a pizza and you're only about three foot.' Dawn laughed and ruffled the hobbits hair.</p><p>'We hobbits have very big appetites.' Merry said proudly.</p><p>'I could do with some cookies.' Legolas said raising his head off Aragorn's shoulder.</p><p>'Don't tell me Elves have big appetites also.' Xander smiled trying not to look into Legolas's navy eyes, trying not to look at those perfect cherry lips. He had to remind him self that Legolas was male and to top that he was married to Aragorn, and Aragorn gave off the impression that he could be very sword happy.</p><p>'Not really it's just that for the past couple of days I've been really hungry.'</p><p>'You can have has many cookies as you want pigeon.' Spike suddenly exclaimed, he had been abnormally quite up until now and looking at the way he was looking at Legolas Xander knew way. In fact Spike had been gazing at Legolas all night.</p><p>'Thanks.' Legolas smiled, and sighed as Aragorn wrapped his arms possessively around him.</p><p>Chapter five</p><p>Legolas gasped as Aragorn pushed him back onto the bed and pinned his wrists down.</p><p>'I want you right now.' Aragorn rasped before plunging his tongue into his consorts willing mouth.</p><p>Legolas moaned and subconsciously opened his legs. As always he was the submissive partner. True he was a fierce elfin warrior but in the bedroom he liked to be ravished by his very butch husband. He liked to feel at the mercy of a big strong male.</p><p>(Not like he ever was if anybody really tried to take him against his will well they wouldn't see the next morning, he just liked to pretend that's all.)</p><p>'You know I'm going to fuck you hard pretty.' Aragorn said deeply letting going of Legolas's wrists and ripping his leggings off.</p><p>Legolas bit his lip as he looked up at his husband, looking to the entire world like a virgin maiden.</p><p>He moaned as he watched Aragorn suck his fingers and he all but cried out as his husband entered one and then two fingers into his willing body. He gasped as Aragorn spread them apart inside him and stretched him deliciously. 'Oh Aragorn.' Legolas squealed as the king lowered his head and bit one of Legolas's nipples while working a third finger into the elves body and rubbing them against his prostate.</p><p>'Do you want me to fuck you now.' Aragorn rasped as he pulled Legolas's legs over his shoulder.</p><p>'yes take me.' Legolas whimpered throwing his hands over his head.</p><p>Aragorn grunted as he pushed his cock into his consort and began to move slowly at first then quicker and quicker. He looked down at Legolas and pumped his cock harder into him. He was so aroused looking at his elf. It aroused him to watch Legolas like this. The way his pale cheeks glowed, the way his eyes wore closed and the way his sweet lips parted.</p><p>'Aragorn.' Legolas gasped as he came his back arching off the bed.</p><p>Seconds latter Aragorn came deep inside his consort and fell on top of him. He plunged his tongue into the waiting elves mouth.</p><p>'I love you my elf.' Aragorn smiled stroking Legolas's flaxen hair out of his glowing face.</p><p>'I love you too husband.' Legolas sighed as Aragorn rolled off him and pulled Legolas close to him.</p><p>Legolas happily rested his head on Aragorn's broad chest. He ran his pale hand through the rug of hair there. He loved it that Aragorn was hirsute. He loved it that Aragorn was so masculine and rugged. In fact he loved everything about Aragorn. He loved it that Aragorn was so dark yet his heart was filled with only goodness. He loved it that Aragorn could be so intense and he loved it that his husband was a great warrior.</p><p>'What are you thinking about beloved?' Aragorn asked stroking Legolas's smooth back.</p><p>'Just you my love.' Legolas sighed closing his eyes and falling asleep in his husband's arms.</p><p>Chapter 6</p><p>Spike was walking with Xander when he turned to the dark haired man and said 'You fancied that elf didn't you.'</p><p>'You wore the one that kept looking at him saying of course you can have more cookies pigeon.' Xander said trying to mock Spike's English accent.</p><p>'Well he's very good looking, how could I not look at him when he had an arse like that. I mean did you see it, it was like a bloody ripe peach.' Spike laughed lighting a cigarette</p><p>'Hello as pretty as he might be he isn't female.' Shouted Xander.</p><p>'So it wouldn't be the first time I had a male. Why exactly do you think Angel made me mmm?' Spike turned and smiled at Xander's shocked expression.</p><p>'You had it on with Angel?'<br/>'Hell yes before good old Angel got a soul we were regular fuck buddies. Of course it was all over once he got his soul, mind you I understand now, since getting my soul back I may still be a bad boy but it's suddenly a turn off to think of getting it on with a psycho.'</p><p>'Enough already I don't want to know about your and Angel's past relationship. Anyway you still can't go chasing the elf he's married.' Xander sputtered</p><p>'Mmm you right since getting my soul back my morals won't let me kill Aragorn and run off with the elf. Besides Aragorn looks like he might be a mean son of a bitch, and despite Legolas's delicate looks I herd him telling Buffy that he was a warrior.' Spike shrugged walking a bit further.</p><p>Xander ran after him and walked back beside him.</p><p>'Xander there's nothing wrong in fancying another male you know. I mean Legolas looks like a girl, his skin looks as soft as a girls hell I don't think fancying Legolas would strictly qualify as being gay or bi.' Spike said.</p><p>Xander looked down and thought (No but fancying you would.)</p><p>Spike turned when he saw that Xander had stopped walking. Not for the first time he noticed how cute Xander looked when his hair fell in his face like it was doing now.</p><p>'Hey fancy a drink.' Spike said then mentally smacked his head for not being at all subtle. To his surprise Xander looked up and smiled.</p><p>'Sure I would.' He beamed like a ray of sunshine then he also mentally smacked his head for not being at all subtle.</p><p>'Come on then lets go.' Spike grinned leading Xander to his normal hangout.</p><p>Now normally Spike normal plan would be to get Xander drunk then kill him, but that was before he got his soul back, now his plan was to get Xander drunk and shag him silly him. He smiled to himself and thought (Good plan Spikey boy good plan.)</p><p>Chapter 7</p><p>Legolas awoke early with an awful feeling in his stomach, he sat up slowly and felt lightly giddy.</p><p>He thought back to the night before and tallied up how many beers he had. He worked it out as being just over three pints so he didn't think it would that. Of course it wasn't the beer he had never herd of an elf having a hang over, the again he never herd of an elf being sick.</p><p>'Aragorn.' He whispered gently shaking his husbands shoulder.</p><p>'ARAGORN!!! ' He shouted and shaking the King a lot less gently.</p><p>'What?' Aragorn said jumping out of bed and reaching for his sword thinking there was some sort of danger. He spun round the room but he saw nothing but his consort looking rather pale (Even for a creamy skinned elf.) sitting on the bed.</p><p>'Legolas what is it?' He said lowering his sword.</p><p>'I feel sick.' Legolas answered grumpily.</p><p>Aragorn looked at him and blinked 'Legolas elves don't get sick, I'm only half elf but I've never been sick.' Aragorn sighed sitting on the bed.</p><p>'Yeah well try telling the my stomach that, try and tell that to the dizzy spell I just got when I stood up.' Legolas moaned forlornaily.</p><p>Aragorn looked at him and relished that Legolas did look a strange sickly color. His skin didn't have the normal radiant glow about it. He reached out and felt Legolas's forehead he did feel very warm.</p><p>'Maybe it had something to do with all them cookies you ate last night, by the way why did you eat so may cookies, you wore second only to Pippin.' Aragorn asked taking his consort in his arms ad stroking his hair.</p><p>'I was hungry that's all.' Legolas whimpered into the chest of his big strong husband.</p><p>By mid morning much to Aragorn relieve Legolas was as bright as a button. He was smiling and laughing with those two human sisters Buffy and Dawn, and as normally he was mothering the hobbits with the help of Dawn now as they all sat around listening to Gimli's stories of mines or something.</p><p>'So how long have you and Legolas been married then.' Buffy asked for want of making conversation. Aragorn reminded her strangely of Angel. He had the same brooding intensity, strangely though the ray of sunshine Legolas and Aragorn who had a slight air of foreboding about him seemed to go together perfectly. Sure she knew Legolas was a skilled warrior, well according to Merry anyway who sat telling her all about it last night, but unlike Aragorn he didn't seem to carry the same killing instinct that Aragorn must get in battle.</p><p>Aragorn looked at the blond haired girl when she asked him the question. He smiled not minding that she took an interest in his private live. After all it was no great secret.</p><p>'Only a couple of weeks but I don't say it lightly when I say I think we are soul mates. In our own world I have herd people describe us as darkness and light. Complete opposites but what would one be with out the other.' Aragorn said.</p><p>Buffy shrugged, god now that was deep for this time of day. Well she knew it wasn't like philosopher lecture deep but she only asked a simple question. She was glad she didn't ask what the meaning of live was.</p><p>She looked back at Legolas who sat listening to the hobbits telling jokes a big smile on his face, and then she looked back at the brooding Aragorn. They certainly were darkness and light.</p><p>'So Buffy what does being a slayer involve.' Aragorn asked.</p><p>'Oh you know killing demons, it used to be just vampires but I branched out since then, you know killing a whole load of icky thing's' She smiled, and was surprised when Aragorn stared to laugh.</p><p>'I herd demons called a lot of things but never icky.'</p><p>'Well you never seen a slim and puss dripping one then, then you would call a demon icky.'</p><p>'Maybe I would.' Aragorn was till laughing and Buffy thought maybe he wasn't as dark and brooding as she first thought.</p><p>'Hey Buffy me and Legolas are going shopping, you know I thought it would only be fair that I brought Legolas some clothes being I dragged him through the portal an all.' Dawn said pulling Legolas up.</p><p>'You haven't got any money.' Buffy said but knowing that it was only fair to get the fellowship some clothes. After all Aragorn was wearing chain mail and Legolas looked like he had just stepping out of fairy tale land, there look wasn't exactly incognito.</p><p>'Well Buff I figured being that it was Giles who first brought the book here then strictly speaking it's his fault so he should just hang over the cash.' Dawn said brightly.</p><p>'Well we can all chip in being I asked Giles to bring the book and it was willow who found it to begin with, and Xander well Xander can just chip in, and Spike can because. Well just because.' Buffy said firmly.</p><p>'Can we come?' He hobbits jumped up and ran over. Buffy looked down at them and decided there might be a slight problem. Legolas would maybe get looks but his hair would cover his pointy ears and he would properly get look for being so stunning looking. Gimli would get looks but it wasn't unheard off to have really sort humans, and Aragorn was human and would only get looks for being ruggedly handsome. The hobbits though well there hair didn't hide there pointy ears and there feet wore big and hairy.</p><p>'Maybe willow could do a spell on them to make them look like children.' Dawn said as if reading Buffy's mind.</p><p>'I willow can't then Gandalf certainly would be able to.' Gimli said after he relished the problem, and Buffy had explained to him that even though he could get away with being a sort human the hobbits wouldn't.</p><p>
  <strong>(TBC)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>